The Mew Project
by mutsuhiT
Summary: Eles sempre conviveram juntos. Seus pais eram muito unidos e tinham grandes expectativas para ambos, até que um grande insidente acontece. As memórias não param de atormentar a mente de uma pessoa, a criança que, por dentro, não cresceu. YAOI
1. The Shadow of the Past

_**Aviso 001:**__ Essa é uma fic _YAOI / BL_ quem não gosta, sente nojo, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, favor não ler. Não venha reclamar pra mim depois de ter lido algo que não queria. Sim, vai ter _LEMON_, por isso o ranking M (Mature Content). _

_**Aviso 002:**__ Já vou avisando, é um _A.U._ (Alternative Universe)_

_**Aviso 003:**__ Pode e vai conter _SPOILERS_ (Revelações sobre o enredo) tanto do mangá quanto do anime, mesmo estando um pouco distorcidos, não saia espalhando boatos pela internet. _

* * *

_Stage 01_ - **The Shadow of the Past**

* * *

Um jovem de cabelos loiros olhava para as estrelas com uma expressão um pouco deprimida. Lembrar daquele dia de morte sempre o deixava um pouco melancólico... Mas as lágrimas por algum motivo, há muito tempo, já haviam parado de escorrer em sua face. Seu colega de quarto já parara de insistir no assunto, mesmo preocupado com o amigo de 16 anos.

Dividiam o quarto desde o primeiro ano e esse seria seu último ano naquela escola. Ah... como ele detestava aquele lugar. Pessoas insuportáveis. Pegavam no seu pé por qualquer motivo. Queria sair logo dali. O diretor lhe afirmou que, se suas notas continuassem altas até a metade do ano, ele poderia facilmente pular o segundo grau e ir direto para uma faculdade.

O motivo de sempre virem encher sua paciência era bem simples: a cor dos seus cabelos. Isso principalmente. Fora as outras pequenas razões que ele ignorava simplesmente. Ah... Como eram irritantes. E Essas alunas_ tietes_ que tinha que agradar. Na realidade, ele as ignorava completamente e continuava seu rumo, mas elas pareciam fissuradas com alguma coisa nele e sempre ficavam no seu pé falando com aquelas vozinhas irritantes, "Ryou-kun! Ryou-kuuuuun!" 

Nunca foi uma pessoa normal. Seu melhor amigo era um ano mais velho e estava no terceiro colegial. Ele no segundo. Coisa óbvia. Seu nome era Keiichiro Akasaka, tinha cabelos bem longos e castanhos. Ele os prendia em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e os fios não chegavam à cintura, ficando mais ou menos no meio das costas. Já ele era... Um jovem nipônico loiro.

E... Isso era bem anormal. Então todos falavam que ele tingia seus fios de cabelo. Grande coisa.

Não se importava mais com esses assuntos. Mesmo assim uma nuvem densa de memórias sempre voltava a invadir seus pensamentos indiferentes e frios. Era desse fantasma que ainda não fora capaz de eliminar, era dele que Shironage Ryou tinha medo. Ser assombrado por essas lembranças dolorosas toda noite que sempre o assustava. Sempre... Estava cansado disso e carregava todas essas palavras e emoções dentro de si. Sem perceber, seus olhos cianos perderam a cor viva que tinham para se tornarem opacos e gélidos. Aqueles olhos... Olhos azuis muito belos. Aqueles orbes que todas as garotas de sua classe desejavam com intensidade.

"Ryou" - uma voz conhecida e calma chamou-o pelo nome trazendo o colegial de volta a realidade.

"..." - ele não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio e apenas olhando o colega de quarto pelo canto dos olhos e soltando um longo suspiro.

"Vamos?" - perguntou ele tentando tirar aquele garoto anti-social do quarto. Outro suspiro vindo do loiro é ouvido.

"Vai você. Não quero me encontrar com aquelas _tietes _chatas." - disse firme soltando um olhar gelado e quase bufando.

"Não sei como elas ainda não desistiram. Você quase mata as garotas com o olhar..." - disse ele com um sorriso e uma gota atrás da cabeça.

"Elas são inconvenientes, Keiichiro. E acham que sabem de tudo da sua vida quando você simplesmente disse duas frases à garota." - disse ele fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça nos braços.

"Vai, Ryou, você está aqui preso e enfurnado há quatro dias. Só sai pra freqüentar as aulas e pra comer! Ou nem isso! Você tem que arejar um pouco a cabeça ou então vai surtar."

"Estou pra surtar desde que entrei nessa escola e deixei de ter professores particulares" - afundando mais ainda a cabeça nos braços.

Dessa vez foi a vez do mais velho de soltar um suspiro, quase desistindo de arrastar o colega pra fora. O loiro finalmente abriu os olhos e desapoiou a cabeça dos braços, levantando-se logo em seguida.

"Você vai junto?" - perguntou com tom de desistência.

"Claro." - respondeu com simplicidade. Alguns segundos de silêncio vieram e foram cortados por algumas palavras vindas do mais novo.

"Então vamos. Mas só porque você vai junto" - disse colocando o casaco pesado.

**XxX**

"Keiichiro"

"Hai?"

"Ainda não entendo o porquê você me faz agradar essas _fans_." - disse ele quase suspirando novamente.

"Elas são damas! E amam a nós dois! Essas flores merecem nossa atenção!" - e Keiichiro começa um discurso imenso explicando a teoria do jardim de rosas e muitas outras, outras que ele até inventava na hora mesmo.

_"Lá vai ele começar com esse papo furado de novo -.-' "_ - pensou o loiro caminhando ao lado do mais velho nem ouvindo as palavras já decoradas que nunca realmente apresentavam uma explicação plausível.

Para o mais novo as coisas tinham que ser exatas. Nada de teorias ou sentimentos vindos do coração, suspiros e essas frescuras. Ele mesmo tentou trancar aquelas memórias dentro de si. Se não sentisse não lembraria. Não doeria tanto.

Seu único amigo era aquele que estava ao seu lado falando todas aquelas frases que soariam muito cavalheirescas de sua parte para com as mulheres. Para ele não passava de perda de tempo. A noite fria e os seus ventos gelados passavam quase transparentes para os dois jovens. Ambos com cachecóis de inverno grossos enrolados em torno de seus pescoços.

"Me pergunto como você tem tantas seguidoras agindo desse jeito, Ryou-kun" - disse o mais velho com uma voz singela.

O garoto mais baixo com um cachecol azul da cor de seus olhos ficou com a face vermelha e com a cara mais amarrada ainda.

"Não me chame assim." - retrucou ele, escondendo os lábios dentro do pano azul em seu pescoço, tentando disfarçar o rosto vermelho. O outro apenas sorriu com os olhos fechados.

"Você é uma graça, Ryou-chan, mas só age assim comigo." - comentou achando a cena engraçada. O primeiro apenas ficou ainda mais sem jeito e afundou mais o rosto, tentando abaixar a cabeça, porém seu orgulho não o deixava abaixar os olhos semi-cerrados.

O tempo se passou e os dois chegaram ao lugar marcado. Era um cinema.

_"Pra variar... ele escolheu um lugar que eu detesto"_ - pensou o mais baixo encarando os cartazes coloridos, e, alguns segundos depois, as garotas animadas instaladas na frente da bilheteria.

Era de se esperar. Estavam dentro de um dos milhares de shoppings de Tokyo com várias colegiais 'coloridas' passando pelos dois soltando risinhos alegres cheios de segundas intenções. Ele bufou.

"Só pra variar..." - pensou novamente, dessa vez um pouco alto de mais, o que fez tanto as garotas quanto o parceiro de quarto interrogarem-no com olhares. - _"Malditos olhares."_

"O que foi Ryou-chan?" - perguntou Keiichiro.

"Não.Me.Chame.Assim. ¬¬" - respondeu ele com um olhar gelado que fez as garotas sentirem arrepios... mas não de medo.

"Quer que eu te chame de que então?" - perguntou o amigo ainda sorrindo e sem ser grosso.

Ryou apenas ignorou a pergunta e entrou no cinema. Os outros já tinham comprado toda aquela comida de shopping para ser consumida dentro das salas escuras, enquanto você (não) assistia o filme, assim como os ingressos. Então os quatro jovens entraram.

Era assim toda semana. Bastava Ryou ficar um ou dois dias dentro do quarto que Keiichiro dava um jeito de marcar esses encontros. Não que ele detestasse todos... eram aquelas garotas. Ele detestava aquelas garotas. Isso fazia com que eventualmente algum tapado achasse que o loiro era homossexual.

Os últimos dois garotos que tentaram ridicularizá-lo com isso ainda estão traumatizados e sentam nas primeiras carteiras da sala de aula, bem distantes da última fileira, onde o garoto calado assiste as aulas.

E tem sido assim desde o primeiro dia que botou os pés no colegial. Como o ginásio era mais simples... Antes do segundo grau seu único amigo (e melhor amigo) não ficava insistindo para sair nesses encontros bizarros.

O Akasaka nem insistia tanto para que o amigo fosse aos encontros. Era apenas um modo que ele encontrava de descontraí-lo. Sendo seu melhor amigo por todos esses anos, ele sabia muito bem o que se passou com o estudante do segundo colegial quando ele era apenas uma criança com pouco mais de cinco anos de idade.

Em poucos minutos os adolescentes estavam muito bem acomodados em seus acentos. Ryou nunca foi de comer muito, então não estava segurando aqueles grãos de milho estourados chamados de pipocas. A garota que estava acompanhando-o dessa vez era uma típica nipônica com cabelos lisos tão negros quanto piche. Ela prendia sua franja com presilhas, dividindo-a exatamente no meio. Seus olhos eram castanhos bem escuros, quase fazendo a íris se juntar com a pupila. O loiro de olhos azuis gelados tinha que admitir que ela era bem bonitinha comparada com as outras. Não falava muito, o que ajudava um pouco, todavia isso não significava que a acompanhante fosse tímida.

Depois do término dos_ trailers_ e mais ou menos depois de vinte minutos do início do filme a garota quase se jogou em cima do colega de classe. Meros detalhes, os dois acabaram trocando alguns beijos durante o filme.

Seu melhor amigo nem percebeu que os amassos estavam esquentando algumas cadeiras ao seu lado, e continuou assistindo o filme. Isso era o que ele esperava, não durou muito tempo e sua acompanhante também estava bem corada e passeando os dedos pelos cabelos longos do garoto do terceiro ano enquanto trocava carícias com a língua.

**XxX**

Os dois voltaram para o quarto. Estava um pouco tarde e no dia seguinte teriam aula.

"Quer faltar amanhã?" - perguntou o mais velho.

"... Não vejo necessidade." - respondeu o segundo.

"É mesmo." - concordou o asiático de cabelos compridos com um sorriso no rosto. Tinha acabado de lembrar com quem estava falando.

Shirogane Ryou. Um exemplo de aluno gênio. Não importava o que acontecesse no dia anterior **(N/A: ui)**, na manhã seguinte o garoto sempre comparecia as aulas. Sempre... Desde que eles regressaram a sua Terra Natal. Tokyo.

Desde aquele acidente ele se dedicou a ser mais perfeito e correto quanto possível... com essas escapadas eventuais que seu melhor amigo planejava semanalmente ficava um pouco difícil, porém nada que fosse afetar drasticamente seu desenvolvimento.

Nada que o impedisse de continuar seu plano. Ele seguiria até o final os passos do pai, concluiria com toda a certeza aquele projeto, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar-se parcialmente para isso...

* * *

* * *

Bem vindos ao final do primeiro capítulo de 'The Mew Project'.

Não, isso não é uma fic de NG (New Generetion). Essa fic nada mais nada menos é do que o primeiro Yaoi/BL em português de Keiichiro Akasaka & Ryou Shirogane.

Quem não gosta (ou) e/ou ignorou meus avisos, é melhor parar de ler por aqui.

Sim, vai conter lemon, o que significa que vão aparecer com o desenvolver da história cenas um tanto desaconselháveis para menores de 18 anos... Quem é fã sabe do que estou falando.

O porquê de eu ter começado a escrever essa fic? A resposta é bem simples, ShiroganeAkasaka sempre foi um dos casais yaoi mais evidentes no manga/anime de Tokyo Mew Mew... Nunca achei uma mulher que ficasse bem com o Keiichiro, e não sou muito fã de IchigoRyou. No final, simplesmente achei os dois juntos um casal até bonitinho, e eis que surge essa fic em um dia cheio de ócio criativo. Espero que você que não conhecia Yaoi/BL se torne fã ao ler minha fic, e você que já conhecia o gênero e gostava que passe a gostar ainda mais!

E quem passou por aqui, manda uma review nem que seja falando um mísero 'oi', eu amo receber ois!

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


	2. Night Whispers

_**Aviso 001:**__ Essa é uma fic YAOI / BL quem não gosta, sente nojo, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, favor não ler. Não venha reclamar pra mim depois de ter lido algo que não queria. Sim, vai ter LEMON, por isso o ranking M (Mature Content). _

_**Aviso 002:**__ Já vou avisando, é um A.U. (Alternative Universe)_

_**Aviso 003:**__ Pode e vai conter SPOILERS (Revelações sobre o enredo) tanto do mangá quanto do anime, mesmo estando um pouco distorcidos, não saia espalhando boatos pela internet._

_**Aviso 004:**__ Nem Kishu, nem Ichigo, nem Masaya ou outras criancinhas felizes aparecem nessa fanfic. Se não gostou sugiro que leia outra. Ah, e claro, Tokyo Mew Mew não me pertence, se fosse meu a Ichigo não seria tão besta e teria ficado com o Kishu._

* * *

_Stage 02__ -_** Night Whispers**

* * *

Um somextremamente alto cortou o silêncio daquela manhã. Nosso tão amado... Despertador. Silêncio uma grande mentira, porque os alunos já faziam a maior zona e corriam de um lado para o outro.

"Ryou..." - chamou uma voz sonolenta, enquanto seu portador levantava-se da cama com os cabelos despenteados e soltos.

"Hmnf..." - foi o grunhido que o jovem de 17 anos recebeu em resposta de uma imensa bola debaixo dos cobertores.

"Sai. Nós temos aula hoje, mesmo sendo sexta-feira, você sabe disso e foi você mesmo que não quis faltar hoje..." - disse ainda sonolento o garoto do terceiro colegial, levando sua mão esquerda aos cabelos, colocando-os para trás.

"Me deixa dormir, Keeeeiichi-" - a voz foi interrompida quando o garoto do segundo ano caiu em uma posição meio suspeita levando metade das cobertas consigo.

"E... você tem que parar de ir pra minha cama de noite." - disse ele, encarando o mais novo que se encontrava jogado no chão.

O loiro encarava o mais velho sem sair da posição, um pouco rubro pelo comentário feito e ao mesmo tempo zangado. A pose chegava a ser engraçada, dois jovens um encarando o outro... O de cabelos curtos com as duas pernas para cima e com a cabeça no chão, parte do abdôme a mostra, com a parte de cima de seu pijama quase saindo por completo do corpo... O mais alto com aquela cara de quem acabou de acordar e o mal-humor matinal, fios de cabelo todos bagunçados, de pé entre as duas camas e encarando o mais novo caído.

Era incrível como ambos sempre acabaram naquela mesma cena quase todos os dias. Assim como era bem difícil de acreditar que o sempre sorridente e alegre garoto de cabelos castanhos, Akasaka Keiichiro, possuía um péssimo humor ao acordar. Ou que o tão pedido príncipe do colégio, Shirogane Ryou, ficava na mão do mais velho e transparecendo todas as emoções e sentimentos de manhã.

Já a má vontade de sair da cama e a falta de disposição, por parte do adolescente de olhos azuis, era até previsível, contudo, comparada com a personalidade do mais velho, aquilo não era nada, afinal, Ryou era sempre assim. E Keiichiro ficava um tanto... assustador de manhã. Se ele tivesse uma K-47, com certeza que o viesse encher a paciência antes das 9 receberia um tiro no meio da testa.

"Depois não sabe porque pensam que nós somos gays... Se pegassem você deitado na minha cama, debaixo das cobertas, em cima das minhas pernas, não pensariam em outra coisa senão essa." - disse ele com tom de normalidade.

"Que seja." - respondeu o loiro ajeitando-se um pouco no chão morno e retirando as cobertas de cima do corpo, permanecendo deitado mostrando a barriga.

Keiichiro continuou encarando o corpo do menor. Sim, as garotas não sabiam e nunca saberiam o que perdiam daquele ser. Shirogane nunca se mostrava tanto para outra pessoa. Trancou-se há tempos, seria difícil que ele regredisse e voltasse a ser como antes.

"... As garotas devem 'sentir' que você é assim." - disse agachando-se ao lado do loiro.

"Que eu sou... 'assim'?" - ríspito.

"Debaixo das roupas." - completou o primeiro. O outro só conseguiu encará-lo por mais alguns segundos antes de virar a cara.

"Não me importo com o que elas sentem ou deixam de sentir." - apoiando a cabeça na borda da cama. O Akasaka posiciona-se ao lado do amigo soltando um longo suspiro.

"Talvez você seja mesmo gay Ryou-chan..." - disse ele com os olhos fechados apoiando a cabeça na cama ao lado da sua.

"... Não me importo com os outros. Você sabe disso..." - disse ele mantendo a calma.

O mais velho se virou para olhar nos olhos azuis que o encaravam. Ele abriu um sorriso, dessa vez um tanto quanto malicioso e sarcástico.

"Não se importa com os outros?"

"Não de forma significativa..."

"Nem comigo?" - o outro fechou os olhos.

"Que pergunta..."

"Com nada que te cerca, Ryou-chan?"

"Quase nada. Pára de me chamar de 'Ryou-chan', Keiichiro." - disse com uma veia saltando na testa.

"...Você se importa com o que eu digo." - afirmou o mais velho, levantando-se e começando a trocar seu pijama pelo uniforme.

O loiro apenas levantou, ignorando a última sentença, trocando de roupa de costas para a janela.

O dia ia ser bem longo... As provas bimestrais estavam pra começar, e era uma sexta-feira, o que significava: o _fan-service_ ia ser muito maior. Ao contrário do que a maioria dos jovens pensam, a sexta-feira de Shirogane era horrível em vários sentidos, primeiro era empurrado da cama quase seis da manhã, mesmo não indo para a cama oposta, depois encarava o típico mal-humor do moreno de cabelos castanhos, em terceiro lugar acabava tendo que ouvir aqueles professores enrolarem as aulas e puxando seu saco por ser um 'gênio', e por último aquele _fan-service_. Se não fosse aquela última coisa tudo estaria razoavelmente BEM.

A pior parte que ele vivia se perguntando era do porquê detestar as garotas.

Será que... Ele era mesmo... Gay?

"Que pensamentos atrasados..." - disse ele mentalmente, afastando-os rapidamente, tentando disfarçar que toda vez que seu amigo de quarto chama-o pelo 'apelido carinhoso' ele não conseguia segurar os impulsos do corpo, e assim, suas bochechas ficavam rapidamente rosadas.

Menos em público... outra história.

**XxX**

As aulas foram iniciadas com os professores sem paciência ou um pingo de sendo de humor. Tampouco o garoto meio inglês. Assim foi durante as primeiras duas horas ouvindo os mestres, Shirogane encarando a janela com uma cara de tédio ou falta do que fazer. Seu livro aberto nas páginas indicadas, um caderno igualmente aberto, algumas canetas e uma lapiseira repousando suavemente em cima de seu material. Um tanto organizado para uma certeira escolar de um garoto.

Algumas pessoas pareciam distraídas encarando o relógio localizado logo acima da lousa toda escrita. O homem de óculos que com o giz branco preenchia os poucos espaços restantes do quadro negro e permanecia com a mesma expressão de cansaço.

Ryou virou o rosto lentamente para a porta de madeira da sala... Nenhum dos professores parecia se importar por matá-lo de tédio ou com sua falta de atenção para com as lições passadas em sala. Então ele simplesmente deu uma olhada rápida nos integrantes da classe.

Algumas garotas pareciam encará-lo ansiosas para algo... ou alguma coisa. Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha imaginando exatamente O QUE elas esperavam dele. Apesar de ser anti-social ao extremo, claro que o loiro SABIA do que se tratava o tal interesse. Repulsa... a cara de nojo foi inevitável e ficou por alguns segundos estampada em sua face. As meninas logo notaram, o que fez tanto ele quanto as que o encaravam virarem o rosto para a direção oposta.

A porta foi abruptamente aberta por um rosto sorridente conhecido. Assustando o loiro, fazendo-o desencostar o rosto da mão esquerda e encarar o nipônico alegre. O professor interrompido foi rapidamente chamado, e suspiros foram ouvidos de alguns pontos da sala, femininos, em geral. O garoto de olhos azuis continuou fitando o convidado com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se perguntasse o que o mais velho queria.

O mestre apenas fez pouco caso das falas do colegial inesperado, deixando-o passar e fazer o que pretendia.

"Alunos, o diretor está me chamando agora, copiem a lousa enquanto o presidente do grêmio ficará aqui os vigiando." - disse ele ajeitando o par de lentes em seu rosto de forma mais adequada e retirando-se.

"Presidênte do grêmio... pf, que piada." - pensou ele um tanto alto.

"Muito engraçado Shirogane-san." - sorrindo, ele se aproximou de sua mesa e apoiou um de seus braços na mesma.

As garotas apenas encaravam os dois com sorrisinhos tímidos, já grande parte dos homens ignoravam simplesmente e se limitavam a olhar para a lousa, tentando fingir que copiavam o conteúdo passado. O restante olhava torto para os dois populares da escola sem receio algum... até encararem as orbes congelantes e cínicas do mais novo e colega de turma.

"Sa¹... o que você quer?" - disse ele, voltando os olhos para o mais velho, que ainda apoiado em sua mesa, sorria.

"Hn. Fora passar o recado pro seu professor... Nada de mais." - Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se na frente da mesa do amigo.

"Sei..." - respondeu seco sem um pingo de credibilidade em suas palavras.

"Acho que você devia confiar mais em mim, Ryou**-kun**"

As fêmeas da sala apenas comiam os dois com os olhos, sem deixar escapar nenhum movimento ou palavra vinda de ambos. Podia até ser verdade que o garoto mais baixo e mais novo fosse um tanto assustador, mas de algum modo elas achavam-no muito meigo. Principalmente quando suas maçãs do rosto tornavam-se rubras. E o mais velho... era tão inteligente, polido e cavalheiro que era simplesmente impossível não se apaixonar ou babar por ele.

Pena que nenhum dos dois parecia realmente dar bola para qualquer uma das garotas do colégio... ou pra qualquer outra pessoa do sexo oposto. Sinceramente, estava mais do que na cara que nenhum deles parecia ligar de verdade para qualquer um que não fosse um ao outro. Por isso os boatos eram criados...

"...Hun" - retrucou ele com um quase grunhido. O outro levou a mão, antes apoiada na mesa, para o rosto e cabelos do colega de quarto. Um sorriso. Incrível como aquele era o único sorriso falso ou qualquer tipo de expressão que não irritava o loiro. Pelo menos não tanto quanto das outras pessoas. O moreno se aproximou do loiro vagarosamente.

"Hoje o _fan-service_ vai durar até tarde." - sussurrou ele próximo ao ouvido do mais novo, para que suas _fans_ não o escutassem referindo-se ao serviço extra dos dois. Na mente delas, os dois realmente gostavam de sair naqueles encontros. Até que o moreno apreciava, o 'trabalho' não era dos piores...

Ryou franziu o cenho e apoiou o rosto nas duas mãos, escondendo sua boca. Segurando-se para não mostrar ao melhor amigo o quão mal-educado podia ser. Sorrisso... tentava esboçar um sorriso, sem muito sucesso. Desistiu. Simplesmente fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar enquanto uma enorme gota escorria seu rosto.

"...Ta" - afirmou, como se aceitasse, finalmente. Os olhos de Keiichiro arregalaram, com um pouco de espanto, era a primeira vez que o menor não retrucara a idéia e aceitava-a tão naturalmente. Seu sorriso sumiu por um momento, retornando graças à colaboração por parte do outro.

"Certo!" - disse animado. Nesse instante o professor volta com uma cara um pouco melhor do que a anterior.

"Arigatou, Akasaka-kun, pode retornar à sua sala agora." - disse ele esboçando um sorriso mais amigável.

"Iie, doitemashite², sensei. É só a obrigação do cargo." - respondeu ele, igualmente sorrindo, o que arrancou ainda mais sorrisos das garotas, assim como suspiros apaixonados. O garoto de cabelos longos saiu da sala, dando um aceno para os alunos do segundo ano.

_"Pelo visto o mal-humor dele passou..."_ - pensou Ryou, voltando a apoiar o rosto nos braços e encarar o professor, como nos outros cinco dias da semana. Com um sorrisinho singelo no rosto, bem sutil, que provavelmente ninguém presente na sala notou.

"Shirogane-kun, ao termino da aula o diretor quer ter uma conversa com o senhor." - disse o professor sorrindo e voltando à sua mesa.

"Hai..." - respondeu ele com uma voz de 'tanto faz' e um tanto sonolenta. Ele realmente estava quase dormindo naquela aula. Não podendo definir exatamente se era sono ou tédio, talvez uma mistura dos dois mais a indiferença. Os olhares curiosos já se possicionavam em cima do loiro, talvez até mais ansiosos para saber o motivo da chamada à sala do diretor do que o próprio.

**XxX**

"Diretor?" - chamou o garoto prodígio, batendo na porta e abrindo uma pequena fenda para que pudesse analisar o interior o escritório.

"Aaa! Shirogane Ryou-kun, entre, por favor!" - respondeu ele, fazendo menção que o jovem adrentrasse.

Ele abriu a porta, entrou na sala e ficou estático com a mesma expressão de sempre na frente do diretor. Tinha que andar um pouco rápido, já que Keiichiro com certeza já contava os segundos para o compromisso de ambos com as meninas do colégio. Sentia-se como um modelo mal pago, ficar posando para um bando de fetichistas. É, era esse seu passatempo.

"Como você sabe, todos os seus professores juntamente comigo, organizamos uma reunião semana passada e todos concordaram em deixar que você pule o segundo e terceiro anos. Queríamos informá-lo antes do final de semana, assim que as provas bimestrais de Junho forem devidamente finalizadas, Shirogane-kun poderá fazer as provas de todos os anos durante Julho e adiantar os anos." - informou ele sorridente e com as mãos apoiadas em sua mesa.

Ryou pareceu esboçar um breve sorriso, com os olhos voltados aos pés. O diretor sorriu em retorno ao estudante e fez um aceno para que o mesmo se retirasse.

"Era só isso."

"... Diretor... Akasaka Keiichiro também vai pular um ano?" - perguntou ele fazendo o esboço de sorriso sumir.

"Keiichiro-kun? Ah, isso ainda não foi decidido... Fora que sendo ele o atual presidente do grêmio escolar, seria um pouco incômodo se ele abandonasse o cargo justo na metade do ano." - disse ele com um sorriso tentando amenizar a notícia.

Que bela novidade... estava certo que o garoto um ano mais velho não era um gênio ou prodígio como o meio-britânico, mas com certeza possuía um Q.I. elevado comparado à média normal. Seria fácil para ele pular meio ano. O loiro queria cumprir seus objetivos o mais rápido possível. O porquê da pressa nem o próprio sabia. Só sentia que se não cumprisse logo seus objetivos alguma coisa sairia errado.

O loiro fez um sinal de compreensão para o senhor de terceira idade e pô-se fora da sala, agradecendo pela informação. Metros à frente, bufou com um pouco de raiva. Aquilo iria atrasá-lo ainda mais. Esperar meio ano... Tentou se acalmar repetindo mentalmente que daria tudo certo, mesmo com a estranha sensação de pessimismo invadindo-lhe aos poucos.

Como este previa minutos atrás, o jovem de cabelos compridos já o aguardava encarando os ponteiros do relógio. Ele estava apoiado em uma árvore, à sua sombra, escondendo-se dos raios de sol fortes daquela sexta-feira. Desligou-se de seu relógio abaixando o pulso e trazendo seus longos fios de cabelo castanho para frente dos ombros.

Receoso, como um animal que tentava não ser encontrado pelo predador faminto, o Shirogane deu alguns passos lentos na direção do mais alto, quase desviando-se do mais velho.

"Ryou..." - chamou-o, comunicando que a aproximação minuciosamente planejada falhara e ele fora notado.

"...Keiichiro." - repetiu o nome de quem o chamara.

"Você está atrasado." - sentia-se alguém que repetia algo estupidamente óbvio como o céu ser azul ou o fogo ser quente.

"O diretor me disse umas coisas..." - disse o loiro, ignorando a afirmação nada nova.

"Depois você me conta porque agora temos muito o que fazer." - respondeu ele sem muita paciência. Parecia que aquilo antes chamado de distração ou diversão acabou por virar um trabalho ou uma obrigação.

"Hai..." - o prodígio suspirou cerrando os olhos.

E os dois tinham mesmo muitos compromissos de fim de tarde naquele dia. Para a infelicidade de Ryou. Ainda se perguntava se era estúpido ou se o mais velho tinha tanta influência assim em cima dele para que o obrigasse daquele modo tão tênue a fazer tudo aquilo que lhe desagradava tanto.

Puseram-se a caminhar de volta ao quarto para trocar as vestes. Retiraram os uniformes já surrados e vestiram-se com roupas normais. Ryou estava com uma blusa que deixava os ombros a mostra, de cor preta e azul escuro, com uma calça um pouco larga e acinzentada. Keiichiro usava uma blusa branca de mangas compridas com detalhes em um verde quase negro, assim como uma calça igualmente escura.

Os dois saíram. Dessa vez não seria um lugar que o mais novo detestava. Nem teria como ser afinal, ele ainda não o conhecia. Só ouvira falar... uma vez.

O grupo, dessa vez um pouco maior, iria a uma boate. Sim, nada menos nada mais do que um lugar proibido para menores de dezoito anos. Talvez a turma fosse de oito pessoas... um pouco mais. Mais garotas iriam chegar com o passar as horas.

A caminhada permaneceu por alguns minutos até chegar ao local marcado. Era meio escuro, e as cores base eram roxas ou negras. O que lembrava um pouco a garota da noite passada. A de presilhas. Ela se vestia quase daquele jeito. Nenhuma informação muito relevante...

Dentro era igualmente escuro. Maior do que aparentava, como aqueles lugares costumam ser. Aquelas figuras de aparência inocente do colegial roubaram todos os olhares por onde passavam, por não serem muito conhecidos por aquelas áreas. O Akasaka já não se importava tanto assim com olhares, ao contrário do Shirogane. Ser observado já não era novidade para ambos. Ryou limitou-se a ignorá-los. A indiferença estava cada vez mais forte e presente naquela personalidade distorcida.

Ryou não via nada de mais em si próprio. Era simplesmente NORMAL. Certo, um pouco de exagero, ele era loiro de olhos azuis, e puxados. Fios não tingidos, ao contrário do que a opinião alheia e geral supunha. Tirando esses pequenas fatos, achava-se simplesmente padrão. Nem belo nem horrendo. Keiichiro era normal também, com exceção do comprimento das mechas castanhas.

_"Mas ele até é bonito..."_ - pensou ele prolongando demasiadamente a linha de raciocínio.

Começou novamente, remontando sua lógica. Shirogane não conseguia avaliar-se, somente aos outros. Ou por achar perda de tempo ou por incapacidade de sua parte. Vários motivos impediam-no de fazê-lo por não ter vontade de procurar falhas.

"Que lugar é esse?" - sussurrou o mais novo com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Uma boate..." - respondeu o outro sorrindo e direcionando os acompanhantes da noite para o andar V.I.P.

Os sussurros e boatos começaram a rodar. Entre as acompanhantes principalmente. Davam alguns risinhos ligados aos comentários soltos no ar. Indiferente. Assim, simplesmente, que o descendente de britânicos encontrava-se no momento. Não ao local, e sim às mulheres a sua volta. Iria confiar o destino daquela noite ao colega.

Os dois eram muito unidos, contudo não se consideravam irmãos, por parte do mais novo, era assim que encarava os fatos. Mesmo tendo convivido por tantos anos juntos. Quase a vida inteira. Repensando, uma vida inteira. Seus pais eram colegas de longa data, o que fez os dois meninos serem conhecidos há mais de uma década.

Tinha a leve sensação de que o amigo faria as garotas beberem, no mínimo, senão fosse embebedar-se. Imaginando a cena logo se desanimou. Teria que servir de babá ou ficar bêbado também. Apesar de que não sabia muito bem que efeito a bebida lhe causava, porque dentre eles, colegiais, era o com mais bom senso. Não pretendia drogar-se ou tornar-se um vagabundo anti-sistema. Tampouco um marginal ou excluído social. Desistiu de dialogar consigo mesmo.

_"Dane-se, pelo menos hoje, o mundo que se dane!"_ - pensou o loiro praticamente jogando-se em uma das mesas V.I.P.'s onde o resto do enorme grupo estava.

"O que vão querer?" - perguntou o sorridente Akasaka às meninas sentadas ao redor de ambos os homens presentes.

"Hn... Não sei Keiichiro-kun..." - respondeu uma das seis garotas já instaladas na boate e na mesa, que estava ficando um pouco apertada com tanta gente.

"... Você pode nos dar uma sugestão?" - perguntou uma das meninas esperançosa.

Ryou suspirou de leve. O outro sorriu mais abertamente ainda. E logo chamou o garçom fazendo os pedidos e algumas bebidas com teor alcoólico baixo. Pra começar com o fraco.

Certo... pelo que as garotas comentaram com o loiro, que já se apoiava em suas mãos com a típica pose de tédio, Keiichiro tinha planejado um JANTAR em uma boate. Resumindo: Um monte de adolescentes bêbados depois do jantar que mais era um lanche. Ou quase uma boate... apenas o aspecto estranho do lugar fazia o mais novo caracterizar aquilo como tal. Na realidade estava mais para um restaurante gótico onde as bebidas eram liberadas para os menores de dezoito. Isso na teoria. A música alta já começara a irritar os ouvidos sensíveis de quem não estava acostumado.

"Aargh." - reclamou Ryou, com um dos braços colado ao ouvido e o outro apoiado na mesa. As bebidas acabavam de chegar e as garotas tomavam aos goles pequenos. Keiichiro virou metade do líquido da quase taça e pareceu que ele continuava normal. Nenhum efeito, por enquanto.

"A música está te incomodando Ryou-kun?" - perguntou uma das garotas ao lado do aluno do segundo ano, com um tom de voz tão doce que até chegava a enjoar. Ele a encarou poupando-a de uma resposta grosseira, e desfazendo a cara amarrada que assim permanecia desda hora em que os dois jovens haviam deixado o apartamento.

"Um pouco..." - respondeu ele com a voz mais amigável que conseguiu. Ela não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso, e Keiichiro parecia surpreso pelo amigo ter tentado agradar alguém.

"Vamos pedir alguma coisa pra comer?" - perguntaram algumas meninas ao lado do moreno. Os cardápios logo chegaram e foram revisados pelos olhos curiosos que analisavam cada título dado aos pratos. Os dois garotos concordaram. Ryou se perguntava se era mesmo o mais velho que pagaria toda a conta sozinho. Era certo que ele trabalhava em um restaurante nas horas vagas enquanto ele revisava a matéria dada e suas próprias teorias.

A comida chegou, assim como mais _drinks_, e assim foram-se. Mais um. E em seguida outro. E logo um quarto. Assim foi durante todo o jantar. Ou quase refeição que o grupo tomava. Outras garotas realmente apareceram. E beberam. Um pouco mais. Sua visão começava a escurecer também. Era o cansaço acumulado mais todo aquele álcool ingerido, fora as frustrações e aquela música e falatório. O sono.

* * *

Yo, Minna-san! Bem vindos ao final do segundo capítulo de 'The Mew Project'! Espero que tenham gostado. Hn... Uma fic minha que está constante. Acho que nesse ritmo eu consigo terminá-la antes de dar início a próxima... 

Certo! Fico muito feliz em saber que tem gente acompanhando essa humilde fic Yaoi/BL. Em agradecimento a essas pessoas eu dedico esse capítulo, um pouquinho mais comprido que o primeiro, para três amigas minhas: Ana-Ookami-Chan; Shiroy e Naru. Que foram as meninas que enviaram reviews e já leram outras fanfics de minha autoria! Ah sim! Também vou agradecer à Denise, uma amiga minha que eu fiz há pouco tempo que também está lendo... Arigatou ! xD

Fora isso, queria muito saber a opinião de quem leu o primeiro capítulo, então não custa nada clicar no atraente botãozinho ali embaixo escrito 'Go' e enviar um comentário.

Aguardem e logo saberão o que rolou exatamente no passado do Shirogane Ryou-chan e o que liga tão fortemente ele ao Akasaka Keiichiro-kun. E também vão saber qual do efeito do álcool em ambos.

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


	3. Shattered Memories

_**Aviso 001:**__ Essa é uma fic _YAOI / BL_ quem não gosta, sente nojo, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, favor não ler. Não venha reclamar pra mim depois de ter lido algo que não queria. Sim, vai ter _LEMON_, por isso o ranking M (Mature Content). _

_**Aviso 002:**__ Já vou avisando, é um _A.U._ (Alternative Universe)_

_**Aviso 003:**__ Pode e vai conter _SPOILERS_ (Revelações sobre o enredo) tanto do mangá quanto do anime, mesmo estando um pouco distorcidos, não saia espalhando boatos pela internet._

_**Aviso 004:**__ Nem Kishu, nem Ichigo, nem Masaya ou outras criancinhas felizes aparecem nessa fanfic. Se não gostou sugiro que leia outra. Ah, e claro, Tokyo Mew Mew não me pertence, se fosse meu a Ichigo não seria a protagonista._

* * *

_Stage 03_**- Shattered Memories**

* * *

Sua cabeça já começava a pesar de tanto sono. E a pressão acumulada estava vindo a tona. A música parecia aumentar de volume a cada minuto que passava.

O satélite terrestre estava em seus dias escuros. Somente o manto estrelado iluminava levemente as ruas molhadas pelas gotículas de chuva fraca que caira enquanto os jovens jantavam.

As pálpebras pesadas eram forçaram, quase inutilmente, a manterem-se levantadas. Mais uma rodada de copos cheios com aquele 'licor colorido' foi distribuída ao redor da mesa. O engraçado... Era que o apenas um ano mais velho... Não parecia ser afetado por todo aquele fluido de diversas cores e sabores. Aparentemente ele só estava meio 'felizinho' de mais.

O mais novo fez uma cara de raiva meio corada. Sim, aquilo estava afetando todos os comandos de seu corpo também. Que ridículo, foi o que pensou sobre si mesmo. Como podia ser tão facilmente levado por... Alguns copos de misturas? Estava certo que perdeu a conta de quantos ingeriu na última meia hora, mas não chegavam a ser tantos assim. Tentava forçar sua mente a se focar.

A soma de uma noite de sexta-feira lotada de afazeres com toda aquela 'festa' não estava dando um resultado muito atraente... Sendo sincero, nenhum pouco. Não estava sendo divertido, só ficava observando os outros encher a cara assim como ele mesmo o fazia para distrair-se da lógica. A razão cansa. Essa é a verdade.

Emoções são incomodas. Sentimentos trancados conseguem ser, no mínimo, o dobro. Um deles em especial chamava muita atenção em vários contos e histórias fictícias ou reais. Um tal chamado 'Amor'. Ele causa diversas reações nos humanos, principalmente. Estas preenchem uma lista imensa facilmente. Lembrava de ter lido em algum lugar essas 'diversas reações' quase químicas nos seres humanos... Não que ele não fosse humano, mas nunca sentira nada parecido... Era o que pensava.

**Flash Back:**_**ON**_

_" 'Nervosismo próximo à pessoa. Mãos suadas. Calor. Variações drásticas de humor. Falta de atenção. Falta de razão lógica(...)' ... Keiichiro, essa lista não acaba nunca?" - perguntou indignado o mais novo. Alguns anos atrás, não na terra do sol nascente, e sim em um lugar um pouco mais a Oeste. O Reino Unido, especificamente na Inglaterra._

_O outro se aproxima dele e encara o livro que o pequeno lia em voz alta._

_"É... Amor é uma coisa engraçada, não acha?" - respondeu o mais velho sorrindo._

_"Engraçado? Não é nada engraçado! Chega a ser assustador! Como uma pessoa não consegue nem PENSAR quando ama outra??" - indagou, franzindo ainda mais o cenho segurando com as duas mãos o imenso livro de capa dura vermelha, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona à frente de uma mesa de madeira lisa._

_"... Não sei Ryou-chan." - respondeu o mais velho, também sentado em uma das poltronas de veludo azul, próxima à cortina transparente._

_O pequeno loiro de olhos azuis repousou as páginas prensadas do livro em cima de outras. A empregada já trazia consigo o chá da tarde dos garotos. O apenas um ano mais velho já deixava suas mechas castanhas de cabelo, um pouco crescidas, levemente amarradas em um rabo de cavalo._

_Os biscoitos e água quente estavam dispostos sob a mesa de carvalho, apoiados em uma toalha branca bordada com diversas formas de flores e ramos. Um vaso cheio de botões de rosas também enfeitava o ambiente. Alguns passos foram ouvidos, assim como pássaros em tom de primavera piavas do lado de fora._

_Logo estavam sentados saboreando o doce aroma das gotas de chocolate dispostas na massa quente dos cookies recém assados no forno da quase mansão dos Akasaka._

_Era uma família originalmente japonesa. Tanto os Shirogane quanto os Akasaka. Os pais – ambos com uma quantia razoável de dinheiro disponível–, mudaram-se para aquela terra um pouco distante da pequena ilha há alguns meses. Ainda estavam sob processo de adaptação, porém, para o pequeno de olhos cianos não era tão complicado. Era um jovem prodígio. Na realidade os dois não viam problemas. O inglês era uma língua extremamente fácil para ambos. Aprenderam com poucos anos de idade e agora viviam em um país com tal língua mãe e os professores particulares lhes ensinavam diversas culturas e línguas, fora as matérias normais._

_O relógio marcava quinze para as quatro. Era um feriado qualquer no meio da primavera inglesa. As árvores floridas apenas melhoravam a vista da janela daquele pequeno quarto. O clima permanecia agradável, não estava abafado, tampouco morno, o ar fresco invadia o aposento, levanto o cheiro açucarado da sobremesa para toda a casa._

_"Ryou-chan, vamos dar uma volta?" - perguntou o mais velho, não se contendo a sair da casa para um passeio. Não havia nada a ser feito. Todas as tarefas prontas há dias, trabalhos já escritos e impressos. Tudo memorizado, e nenhuma prova aparentemente próxima para os próximos dias. Estava tudo perfeitamente em ordem e calmo._

_"Ok..." - respondeu o mais novo, descendo da poltrona que aparentava ser imensa para seu mero tamanho de garoto de cinco anos e alguns meses. _

**Flash Back: **_**OFF**_

O loiro pediu licença para os integrantes da mesa, retirando-se rapidamente. Seu amigo estranhou ao vê-lo assim. Tinham sido só algumas doses... ok, talvez mais. Era normal, em sua cabeça pelo menos. O loiro deveria estar em perfeitas condições de ainda tomar, pelo menos, uns cinco, sete, ou até oito copos a mais. Ele conseguiria. Keiichiro só estava esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe... Ao contrário de si mesmo, seu amigo era mais novo e tinha uma resistência a bebida bem menor.

**XxX**

Estava no banheiro... de uma boate. Melhor dizendo, estava dentro do box de um banheiro masculino que pode-se chamar de público. Não era tão nojento quando todos imaginam. Era até agradável. **(N/A: Primeiro mundo é outra coisa xD)** Sua cabeça estava quase girando, os olhos pareciam meio opacos, como se na tonalidade diversa de azul tivesse caído algumas gotas de tinta branca, deixando a coloração mais clara que o normal. Saíra do _box_.

A água fria da torneira veio de encontro com o rosto já quente, o começo de uma leve febre... Juntou mais um pouco das gotas geladas em duas mãos, colocadas juntas no formato de uma concha. Ouvia claramente o som que estas faziam ao chocar-se com sua face pálida. A visão estava um pouco turva. Encarou seu reflexo no espelho com dificuldade.

Diretamente ao seu cérebro, continuava recebendo imagens rápidas, bombardeadas com suas memórias. Aquelas que tanto prendia, com correntes, caso fosse necessário. Gostava daquelas tardes... Mas detestava o fim que tiveram. Elas faziam questão de retornar toda noite. Em diversas formas. Essa sina, o trauma que guardava com todo cuidado.

Apertou os olhos, na tentativa de acordar um pouco sua consciência. Se voltasse àquela mesa cheia de conversas fúteis perderia o pouco de senso que restava. Decidiu que subiria as escadas que levavam à ala V.I.P., também não iria ao subsolo, onde mais pessoas dançavam e bebiam.

_"É... eu sou mesmo o anti-social desse lugar..."_ - pensou, apoiando sua cabeça na parede próxima à sua imagem refletida, deixando algumas mechas loiras de cabelo cobrir seus olhos. Devia estar com olheiras horríveis a esse ponto. Era o que imaginava. Com aquela ausência de luz, ninguém reparou nesse fato tão insignificante, quase irreal.

Lentamente empurrou a porta do banheiro com a ponta dos dedos.

O herdeiro do sangue dos Shirogane não subiu os degraus da ala onde seus conhecidos estavam. Com passos curtos com receio de cair na descida alcançou o térreo. Realizou uma breve análise daquele andar. As mesmas pessoas que o recepcionaram com olhares desconfiados pareciam agora distraídas com a música. O som das notas parecia causar pequenas explosões no tambor de seu ouvido. Estava começando a parar de escutar todo e qualquer ruído de vozes ou ritmo musical.

Sentou-se em uma daquelas cadeiras rodantes do balcão do bar, curiosamente este se encontrava vazio. Nenhum atendente veio perturbá-lo oferecendo mais álcool, e, mesmo se viesse sugerindo algo provavelmente não lhe daria a devida atenção. Alguns garçons perambulavam pelo local segurando bandejas com copos de vidro. Foi a última coisa que seus olhos processaram. Apoiou a cabeça no balção frio, desistindo de lugar contra a sonolência, fechando os olhos. O sobretudo pesado cobria-lhe grande parte do corpo, um de seus braços cedeu ou peso, ficando pendurado pelos ombros. O outro cobria lhe a face.

**Flash Back: **_**ON**_

_Os dois garotos, um de quase seis e o outro com sete anos de idade foram com suas serviçais, atualmente chamadas de empregadas, para o passeio. Não se recordava muito bem da cena. Os uniformes negros, com babados brancos, aquelas roupas que mais pareciam ternos, seu amigo com o olhar alegre e nenhuma preocupação. A estação das flores, os diversos cheios das ruas com pais alegres levando seus filhos para uma caminhada no parque._

_Árvores tão altas que tinha que levantar sua cabeça ao máximo para enxergar seus topos cobertos de folhas tão verdes que chegavam a doer os olhos de tanto mirá-las. Uma brisa leve que fazia aquele conjunto de células vegetais farfalharem, assim como os fios finos de cabelo loiro em sua cabeça._

_Um par de olhos castanho-escuros observava-o sorrindo, dentro de minutos puxava-o com leveza por uma das mãos pálidas. Apenas deixou-se levar pelo amigo que tinha tanta intimidade. Adoravam brincar juntos naquele lugar. As mulheres contratadas para vigiá-los estavam sentadas em um banco próximo as gotas de água cristalina de uma fonte. As horas passavam e os dois meninos divertiam-se com as tonalidades das asas de borboletas. O clima de uma perfeita primavera inglesa._

_Keiichiro parecia ser fascinado por biologia, natureza e assuntos ligados a elas. Ryou não enxergava nada de interessante em sua volta. O trabalho de seu pai o fascinava, a tal genética possuía tantos mistérios que isso o intrigava._

_As nuvens pareciam ter medo do Sol brilhante, pois nenhuma delas se quer aparecera. Contudo, a pequena imagem de uma Lua começava a se formar na esfera que cobre a Terra. Alguns pontos pequenos e brancos também lutavam pelo seu espaço. As duas moças chamaram-nos. Apareceram sem nenhum arranhão, os dois pequenos de olhos grandes que toda criança é presenteada. Sorrisos esboçados e um diminuto pote de vidro com uma borboleta azul inserida em seu interior._

_"Está na hora de voltar Senhor Akasaka, Senhor Shirogane." - informou uma das duas, sorrindo como de costume e fazendo sinal para entrarem no carro da família do mais velho._

_Os prodígios afirmaram com a cabeça, concordando e acomodando-se nas cadeiras estofadas de couro. Os vidros escuros não permitiam que nenhum dos dois visualizasse com clareza o exterior do móvel. Alguns metros rodados. O motorista levá-los-ia primeiro para a casa do convidado. Um quarteirão de distância restante. _

_Ele continuava segurando firmemente o vidro sentindo um pouco de frio. A temperatura caíra. A noite totalmente revelada. Seus olhos arregalaram._

_Chamas altas invadiam sua casa... Saiam pelas janelas, corroíam cada centímetro quadrado da mansão. Desceu correndo do carro, gritando em silêncio, escancarando a porta. _

_O vidro se estilhaça com o impacto direto do asfalto. Um inseto voador aparentemente belo levantava vôo. Suas pernas tremiam, sua voz não saia, água escorria pelo seu rosto... Mas não chovia naquela noite... As nuvens não presenciaram a cena._

_"MÃÃÃEEEEEEEEEE!! PAAAAAAAAAAI!!"_

_"Ryou-dono, entre no carro, por favor." - pediu o motorista tentando não olhar aquela criança desesperada. Seus esforços para poupá-lo com palavras não surtia efeito algum. Uma das mulheres que trabalhava na casa e cuidava do jardim no momento do acidente informou-o do ocorrido._

_Keiichiro saiu do carro olhando para a casa que tanto freqüentara tomada pelo fogo. Sentia seu coração apertado. Aqueles dois... O casal, os Shirogane, pais do seu melhor amigo... Não poderiam estar mortos... Recusava-se a aceitar a idéia. Eles eram como um segundo 'Pai' e 'Mãe'. Olhou para o mais novo. Caminhando em sua direção e colocando a ponta dos dedos em seu ombro._

_O loiro não retornou o olhar. Seus olhos estavam completamente roubados pela cor alaranjada, que dançava em cima de sua antiga casa. Os cacos de vidro à sua frente. Continuava gritando com uma voz rouca pelos pais. Ainda não sabia o que havia ocorrido plenamente, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Morte..._

_"Tudo deu errado... Não... não..." - murmurou. Suas pernas atingiram os pequenos pedaços transparentes cortantes e o líquido avermelhado borrava o chão. Um filete escorria. Parou de gritar, chegando a conclusão que de nada adiantaria... Como podia cobrar tanto de uma simples criança? A verdade é que somente ele próprio o fazia. Ninguém se importava se estava gritando._

_"Ryou..." - uma voz baixa o chamou. Levantou sua cabeça e direcionou seus orbes para o Akasaka ao seu lado, sem respondê-lo com uma mísera palavra se quer. Nenhum ruído saia de sua boca._

_"Melhor a gente ir..." - insistiu o garoto de sete anos para o de cinco. Este levantou-se com dificuldade. As feridas não incomodavam realmente, mas suas pernas estavam bambas. Algumas gotas a mais de sangue caíram manchando o chão e as meias dos sapatos negros. Deu as costas para a casa. Bombeiros locais chegaram, lançando jatos de água sob o fogo._

_Aos poucos ele descia até sumir em pleno ar. O Shirogane entrou no carro, seguido pelo Akasaka. A viagem percorreu em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca, muito menos quem dirigia. Nenhuma gota a mais foi despejada por aquela casa e pessoas que nela viviam._

_**XxX**_

_Chegaram ao aposento do jovem Keiichiro. Os pais do mesmo foram informados devidamente do acontecimento. Os Akasaka ficaram preocupados com os amigos... Muito mais com a criança órfã que deixaram para trás, sem parentes por perto. Acolheram-no. Aquela história triste era difícil de acreditar. Fora uma explosão. _

_Todos sabiam que o pai de Shirogane Ryou era um grande cientista com fama internacional. Seus experimentos o levaram até a Inglaterra, onde encontrou um fóssil. Seus planos eram de reviver tal besta que não chegava a ter a mesma composição genética de um dinossauro ou mamífero. Parecia até alienígena tamanha a complexidade de seu metabolismo já morto._

_..._

_"Ryou-chan, você vai dormir aqui hoje, tudo bem?" - perguntou gentilmente a mãe de Keiichiro._

_"...Tudo bem..." - respondeu ele, em seguida agradecendo-a._

A cama extra foi devidamente preparada no quarto. Uma luz fraca vinda de um abajur estava posicionada iluminando o rosto sério do garoto loiro. Mesmo tão jovens já aparentava uma expressão tão adulta, mesmo antes do acidente. Ele estava ciente de uma falha se quer resultaria na morte de todos os presentes... Foi uma grande sorte ter sobrevivido junto com Keiichiro que passava a tarde em sua casa.

_A mulher deixou o quarto fechando a porta. A janela estava aberta e as cortinas ondulavam dançando com o ar. Ryou respirou fundo tentando controlar o ritmo das batidas cardíacas. O choque fora muito grande e ainda não estava recuperado. Sentia-se rasgado por dentro e por fora. Perfurado... Queimado._

_"Ryou-chan, você está bem...?" - perguntou preocupado com a cara de paisagem que o loiro fazia._

_"Acho que não..." - respondeu ele com a voz tremida._

_"Você vai morar com a gente agora, fique calmo quanto a isso." - disse ele tentando encontrar uma forma de consolo._

_"É... vou ficar bem..." - disse ele sentado em sua nova cama. Keiichiro sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando-o._

_"Eu gostava muito deles, você sabe..."_

_"Sim... Eles eram quase seus pais também."_

_"Hai! Os meus pais também vão ser seus!"_

_Com essa afirmação tão inocente um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto do loiro, apesar de um pouco triste e solitário. Uma vontade tremenda de choro preencheu seu peito vazio, porém ela tão tomou forma completa, sendo rapidamente engolida pela escuridão e afundada em sua mente. Perda desnecessária de tempo, era o que o pequeno tentava se convencer._

_Com um impulso de movimento o garotinho de cinco anos abraçou o de sete. Agarrando a manga de sua blusa comprida. O outro, um pouco surpreso com a ação não se desvencilhou nem o empurrou. Apenas retribuiu o abraço, tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma. Mesmo com sua prisão de vazio, as lágrimas cairam por um tempo a mais. Por uma última vez, molharam a roupa vestida pelo garoto pálido de cabelos castanhos._

**Flash Back: **_**OFF**_

Pontas leves e sutis pousaram sob seu ombro, fazendo-o abrir os olhos novamente. A pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Hei... você 'tá legal?"

"Minha cabeça está latejando... só isso, daqui a pouco passa." - respondeu virando a cabeça para visualizar o rapaz ao seu lado. - "Vai mesmo deixar as nossas _fans_ lá sozinhas?"

"Haha! Não é tão importante assim, já que meu melhor amigo está passando mal ao ponto de se excluir da comunidade." - respondeu rindo da ironia do outro, satirizando o próprio comentário.

O loiro esboçou um breve sorriso, deixando a cabeça cair no ombro do mais velho.

"Pode voltar Keiichiro, eu nunca gostei desses encontros, aproveite você..." - disse ainda sorrindo com seus olhos claros entreabertos e a cabeça apoiada no mais velho.

Um suspiro preencheu o ar. O rapaz usado de apoio colocou sua cabeça em cima da do garoto de sobretudo. Nenhum atendente aparecera ainda. Talvez as meinas estivessem começando a se preocupar, ou houvessem caído de sono na mesa, bêbadas. Alegrinhas, sonolentas, agitadas. Não importava. A cabeça de Keiichiro deslizou pelos cabelos loiros, entrelaçando as duas tonalidades diferentes de cabelo, bagunçando ambos levemente.

"Keiichi-...?! O que você tá fazen- !!" - o loiro tentou em vão questionar as ações do outro, sem entender mais nada.

Sim. Eles haviam se beijado. Ou melhor, estavam se beijando.

O álcool não fazia bem para o aluno do 3º ano... Nada bem... Apesar de Ryou saber que seu forte tampouco era a bebida. Era estranho. Aquela sensação quente preenchendo cada canto de sua boca, descendo pela sua garganta, dando voltas e voltas em sua cabeça e se espalhando pelo resto do corpo. Trazendo como conseqüência aquela dor de cabeça latejante.

Então como cada ato impensado, sempre tem a "ressaca".

* * *

Yo, Minna-san! É, voltei com mais um capítulo. Ficou maior que o primeiro e menor que o segundo :DD

Espero que estejam gostando! A inspiração não ajudou nada, nada a fazer esse sofrido (e bota sofrido u.ú) capítulo. Cheio de flashbacks já planejados desde o comecinho da idéia. Fazer o que. Crianças problemáticas, passado problemático. Mesmo assim amo esses dois! (Ou não…)

Hn… algumas pessoinhas a mais leram essa fic \o/  
YAY, fico muito feliz com isso! Mesmo sem reviews. – m.Tsunouchi vai pro mundo dos cogumelos² – Comentários são sempre estimulantes! Não deixe de enviar o seu! Por mais inútil que seja! (Acredite, eu consigo fazer mais inúteis ou não seria autora n.n)

Aaa… e sim, estou planejando portar mais antes que as PROVAS cheguem. Keiichi e Ryu também vão entrar em provas em breve. Assim como todos nós estudantes, infelizmente.

Hahá, mas eu fiz uma grande sacanagem com vocês, né? Deixando esse gostinho de "quero mais". Eu também me odeio por isso. Podem jogar pedras. – se protege das pedras atrás do Ryou –

Agora uma perguntinha: Querem que eu responda as reviews na própria fic? Faço isso com todo prazer se a resposta for positiva! :DD

Espero vê-los em breve, jah ne n.n/

_Mutsuhi Tsunouchi_


	4. Heart Claws

****

_**Aviso 001:** Essa é uma fic YAOI / BL quem não gosta, sente nojo, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, favor não ler. Não venha reclamar pra mim depois de ter lido algo que não queria. Sim, vai ter LEMON, por isso o ranking M (Mature Content). _

_**Aviso 002:** Já vou avisando, é um A.U. (Alternative Universe)._

_**Aviso 003:** Pode e vai conter SPOILERS (Revelações sobre o enredo) tanto do mangá quanto do anime, mesmo estando um pouco distorcidos, não saia espalhando boatos pela internet._

_**Aviso 004:**_ _Nem Kishu, nem Ichigo, nem Masaya ou outras criancinhas felizes aparecem nessa fanfic. Se não gostou sugiro que leia outra. Ah, e claro, Tokyo Mew Mew não me pertence, se fosse meu a Ichigo não seria tão besta e teria ficado com o Kishu._

* * *

_Stage 04 _- **"Heart Claws"**

* * *

_**P.O.V. Ryou**_

Dois olhos claros se abrem em um quarto muito diferente do seu no colégio. A visão meio turva logo se estabelece, verificando seu redor nitidamente. Um esforço é exercido nos músculos adormecidos do jovem. Ele se levanta com dificuldade em meio aos lençóis de uma cama.

_..._

_Que lugar é esse?_

Ele se perguntava, sem obter respostas. Vira a cabeça para descobrir o que mais preenchia o aposento. Uma luz fraca saindo de um abajur em uma mesa de cabeceira, uma porta de madeira a alguns metros de distancia, e alguns outros móveis. Um armário...

_Aqui não é...?_

O loiro começava a reconhecer o local. Esteve lá um tempo atrás... era a casa dos seus _'pais'_?

- Finalmente você acordou, Ryou-chan! - uma voz doce soou da porta agora aberta. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos segurando uma bandeja sorria delicadamente para ele.

- Akasaka-san...? - ele perguntou assimilando o rosto com suas lembranças.

- Não precisa me chamar assim, somos conhecidos faz tempo! - disse a mulher sem graça, colocando a badeja em cima das cobertas abarrotadas. Cheia de comida. Ela mesma trouxera para o garoto, não deixando as empregadas levarem para poupá-la do serviço.

- Gomen ne... - respondeu ele sem graça - É o hábito...

- Um hábito que devia perder, Ryou-chan! - retrucou determinada.

Ele tinha reconhecido tudo. Já sabia onde estava mas... O porquê... Ainda não conseguia se recordar desse pequeno detalhe. E como tinha chegado até lá. Keiichiro... O que estava fazendo antes de ser levado...? Seus olhos arregalaram.

_O... Beijo._

_O que aconteceu depois... daquilo?_

- Ryou-chan? O que aconteceu? - ela pergunta, vendo que o rapaz parecia pasmado e mais pálido.

- Nã-não foi nada!! - O Shirogane responde rapidamente.

- Hn... Okay, então vou deixar seu café-da-manhã aqui! Não demore muito, já são quase onze horas! - ela se levanta, indo em direção à porta, fechando-a.

Ele vê a mulher saindo, ainda com um olhar assustado. Queria saber desesperadamente o que tinha acontecido depois. E quanto tempo havia se passado. Quantos dias. E onde Keiichiro estava, afinal, aquela era a casa dele, se estava ali era por culpa dele também.

O convidado levantou-se e vestiu-se apressado. Comeu alguma coisa que estava diante de si, engolindo aquilo sem nem mesmo prestar atenção, tendo seus pensamentos arrastados. Tirando a organização perfeitamente simétrica da bandeja de prata à sua frente. Saiu do quarto segurando o quadrilátero brilhante de metal, procurando exatamente onde estava seu _'irmão'_.

_Normalmente nós dois dormimos no mesmo quarto..._

Olhando para as portas abertas encontrou várias pessoas, nenhuma delas quem realmente tinha algo para tratar. Sorrindo, cumprimentou alguns que trabalhavam na nem-um-pouco-grande mansão. Deixou sua bagagem extra na pia da cozinha. Ensaboou a esponja e jogou um jato frio e água na mesma. Lavou com perfeição a louça, começando a enxugá-la e logo a guardando.

- Ohayou... - uma voz sonolenta roçou seus ouvidos, fazendo-o virar rapidamente.

- KEIICHIRO! - Ryou quase gritando proferiu o nome do dono da voz.

- O... que? - o mais alto esfregando os olhos, quase mudara seu humor para o pior nível. Ryou ficou com os olhos tão abertos que sua íris era vista por completo. As bochechas do loiro também coraram absurdamente, e sua boca ficou entreaberta com a reação de desdém do outro.

_Acho que ele não lembra... deve ter sido o álcool mesmo._

- Por que nós estamos na sua casa? - o loiro pergunta, tentando desviar do assunto 'boate', '_fan-service_' ou até 'colégio'. Keiichiro senta em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, pegando uma caneca qualquer de dentro de um dos armários, enchendo-a com café quente ou qualquer outra substância para acordá-lo mais rapidamente.

O moreno bebe o líquido escuro de olhos fechados e sem pressa, tirando os lábios da cerâmica lisa do copo para apresentar sua resposta.

- Porque eu quis.

Ryou sentiu a vontade imensa de voar no pescoço do outro para estrangulá-lo.

- Isso é lá uma resposta decente? - perguntou retoricamente.

-... - Keiichiro pareceu olhar por alguns segundos para o interior do copo, com um tom rubro em sua face, porém sem esboçar sorrisos. - Porque estamos em um feriado... e era isso que tínhamos combinado, lembra?

- É mesmo! - Ryou lembra rapidamente do combinado que fizeram com os pais de Keiichiro. Era bem simples: nos feriados teriam que visitá-los. Só isso. Uma gota desce na cabeça do loiro.

-... Aaa... Eu vou me trocar. - o moreno de pele pálida disse, levantando-se da cadeira e deixando a xícara de porcelana dentro da pia. Estava prestes a passar pela porta quando uma voz o chamou e sentiu alguma coisa segurando a parte superior de seu pijama azul.

- Keiichiro, o que foi aquilo? - Ryou pergunta com o cenho franzido e sobrancelhas juntas, exigindo uma resposta para sua pergunta um tanto vaga.

- O que? - O mais velho pergunta virando-se para ele sem desviar o olhar.

- Aquele beijo! O que aconteceu depois daquilo? - o Shirogane insiste, com os olhos voltados hostilmente para o Akasaka.

Os dois ficam se encarando por longos minutos. Podia-se dizer os mais longos da vida de ambos. Ou não. Keiichiro abriu a boca várias vezes tentando encontrar as palavras certas para aquela resposta. Lembrava-se mesmo de um beijo ou coisa do tipo? Com seu amigo do segundo ano? Alguns vultos passaram pela sua cabeça e misturavam-se rapidamente em seu cérebro. Era verdade.

- Você bebeu muito álcool naquela boate? - Keiichiro formulou algo em sua cabeça, falando devagar para o entendimento completo. - De que beijo você está falando? Pelo que deu pra ver, você não fez _fan-service_ nenhum naquela noite.

- O.O - Ryou faz a maior cara de 'você não lembra, seu puto?!' que podia. Depois de alguns momentos de choque, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu uma vez e devagar. - O que? Como viemos parar aqui depois da boate?

- Hn... depois que você ficou bem bêbado e doidão... começou a fazer um _strip_ no meio da boate em cima da mesa...

- O QUE? - Ryou incrédulo gritando.

- To mentindo.

- Baka! - Ryou dá um pedala em Keiichiro emburrado e este começa a segurar o riso. - Não teve graça, idiota. - e depois ele mesmo começa a rir.

- Hahaha!! - o mais velho ri da cara do pequeno gênio loiro.

Os dois se encaram rindo um pouco da cara um do outro. Ryou começa a parar de soltar os sons de divertimento com a boca e encara um pouco o presidente do grêmio do colégio. Ele se aproxima um pouco e o abraça pela frente, colocando as mãos em volta de seu pescoço quente.

- De que beijo você estava falando, hein? - perguntou Keiichiro, sem soltar risos e sentindo o peso do mais novo pendurado de forma desleixada, fazendo sua postura não ficar cem-por-centro ereta e deixando seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

-... - o dono dos orbes azuis nada respondeu, mantendo os olhos entreabertos, tais como seus lábios gelados, deixando o vapor das respirações próximas uma da outra.

Próximas de mais. A distancia era quase nula. O dia estava bem frio, o que tornava o ar expelido visível em um tom de branco por poucos segundos. O garoto mais velho fitou o outro por um tempo. Sentia o peso mais fraco, pois Ryou havia retirado um pouco dele apoiando-se no chão.

- Chega de enrolar, né? ¬¬ - Keiichiro falou com a personalidade mais mal humorada e voz um tanto... perversa? O que assustou um pouco o mais novo, mas ele não se desvencilhou e olhou-o com as pálpebras um pouco mais afastadas, orbes mais abertas e visíveis.

Então foi um beijo simples a princípio. Foi até... normal. Ryou abriu passagem entre os lábios de Keiichiro, como costumava fazer com todas as garotas do _fan-service_ do colégio. Perguntava-se se elas realmente acham que os dois eram _J-rockers_ ou algo do gênero para quererem abrir até um _fan-club_.

Uma coisa meio inesperada de ocorrer. Não foi e-xa-ta-men-te como o planejado. Ryou não gostava das coisas fora do plano. Ficava irritado. Dessa vez não foi ele quem tomou o controle da situação, até não estranhou tanto e deixou a língua do Akasaka invadir sua boca aos poucos. Era bem quente e preenchia cada canto. Parecia bastante com a noite na boate, a diferença é que, sem sombra de dúvida, no dia da boate ele estava bêbado. Agora parecia bem sóbrio. Talvez com ressaca e tudo mais, mas pelo menos estava ciente do que fazia.

E os olhos fechados, algo raro. Nos beijos ambos estavam acostumados em não fechar os olhos de primeira. Era simples e não sentiam nenhum calor ou excitação especial. Outro fato curioso. Separaram-se ofegando um pouco, rostos próximos. Ryou deslizou as mãos do pescoço e soltou o amigo. Deu uns passos para trás e virou de costas para ele.

- De um parecido com esse... só que você estava bêbado. - disse ele olhando para cima, não tão envergonhado quanto antes e analisando subconscientemente o sabor exato que acabara de experimentar.

Se sentia uma criança que acabou de provar um doce novo de gosto desconhecido. O açúcar na hora de confeccionar a comida é o mesmo. A fábrica é a mesma e os funcionários a manipular os ingredientes são os mesmos. Mas era como se o confeiteiro fosse diferente e adicionasse um ingrediente a mais, tornando o produto final um pouco mais interessante ao paladar infantil.

O olhar curioso de Keiichiro chegou até o Shirogane. Desceu os olhos lentamente, não perdendo nenhuma parte da visão à sua frente. Sentou em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e virou o rosto. Não estava mais quase caindo e com aspecto de um zumbi. Um zumbi chutado de seu sono e estressado, obrigado a trabalhar logo cedo. Quando fosse um adulto oficialmente Keiichiro tinha certeza de que seu trabalho teria horários de sua escolha.

-... Não estava bêbado... - respondeu ele olhando para o lado dos armários e brincando com alguma coisa na mesa. Uma poeira ou migalhas.

-... o que? - Ryou pergunta sem se virar, parecendo que digeria cada uma das letras mal colocadas.

- Eu.Não.Estava.Bêbado. Em outras palavras, não estava sob efeito do álcool. - repetiu com um tom quase metido e de olhos fechados.

- Você não estava bêbado ¬¬ ? - perguntou ele se aproximando e olhando o rapaz nos olhos.

- Não. Quer que eu desenhe? - Keiichiro diz com voz calma e respondendo ao olhar com tranqüilidade profunda.

- Então você queria me beijar? - Ryou questiona com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- É.

- Você é gay ¬¬ ?

- Sei lá.

- Como você NÃO SABE?!

- Não sabendo, oras. Nunca senti tesão por homens nem mulheres. - o Akasaka respondeu com simplicidade.

Ele se levantou e empurrou a cadeira de volta para o lugar correto e projetado. Ficava admirado em como a casa quase não mudou nos últimos anos em que estiveram fora. Alguns arquitetos foram contratados vez ou outra para ajeitar pequenos detalhes como a decoração da sala ou cozinha, porém os quartos permaneciam intocados.

Ryou seguiu Keiichiro pela casa, entrando atrás dele no quarto do mais velho. Passou os olhos no aposento, vendo a pouca mudança da mobília. O dono da casa abriu as portas o armário, pegando qualquer coisa que viu pela frente e tirando a parte superior do pijama. A janela estava aberta, fazendo o vento frio de inverno tomar o quarto por completo.

-... Hey-- - o Shirogane chama a atenção do garoto de cabelos compridos e, no momento, desajeitados.

- Sim...? - ele responde com a pele pálida arrepiada com o choque de temperaturas, logo vestindo uma camiseta de mangas compridas areia e um casaco mais pesado em um marrom escuro avermelhado.

-... Tá muito frio hoje, fecha essa janela! - disse ele, desviando do assunto e trancando a janela.

- Fala logo, você nunca foi de esconder as coisas de mim. - Keiichiro fala rapidamente, abaixando-se para escolher que calça usar naquele dia de Março. Ryou olha para ele com hostilidade, juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Eu também não sei se eu sou g-...g-... ga-... _puta merda..._ - ele sussurra a última parte frustrado por não ter conseguido proferir a palavra de uma vez.

- Gay? - a fala de Keiichiro quase perfura a cabeça de Ryou com a força de uma flechada certeira.

- Não precisa falar isso em voz alta!! - ele quase grita envergonhado e vermelho até as orelhas.

- Qual é, um homem homossexual, que sente atração física e emocional por _homens_.

- Que saco, Keiichiro! - Ryou fica ainda mais corado ouvindo a descrição de homossexual saindo da boca do melhor amigo.

- O que foi?! Só disse o que é uma pessoa gay! - respondeu ele já vestido e olhando para o jovem sentado em sua cama. - Não vai se trocar não?

- ¬¬ Eu SEI o que é uma pessoa gay e o que ela faz e sente caralho! Não precisa fazer a definição. E sim, eu vou me trocar. - ele se levanta.

- _Estressadinho..._ - murmurou um Keiichiro penteando os cabelos e prendendo-os com uma fita branca qualquer.

Tinha certeza de que o loiro tinha escutado com perfeição a característica. Era a que melhor descrevia Ryou. Um estressadinho com todos no mundo. E o loiro saiu do quarto batendo a porta, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

_Eu não sou gay, não posso ser gay !! _

_Então porque eu BEIJEI o KEIICHIRO?? _

_E por um acaso eu GOSTEI daquilo?! Foi completamente diferente dos outros beijos e selinhos que eu sempre tive que sair distribuindo por ai. _

_Isso é ridículo. Ri-dí-cu-lo. Shirogane Ryou um homossexual idiota._

Então o loiro prodígio bateu a cara na porta por falta de atenção. Ele estava completamente afundado nos pensamentos, se xingando e ao mundo todo que nem percebeu onde estava. Na frente do próprio quarto. Abriu a porta amaldiçoando a si mesmo e arrancou a blusa e a calça do pijama. Colocou uma roupa qualquer e um sobretudo.

Ele logo abriu a porta do quarto e saiu da casa com rapidez. Deixou o ar de Inverno chegar às suas narinas e inalou o oxigênio mais puro de fora da casa. Via as criancinhas pequenas correndo felizes com o feriado, os casais de namorados andando de mãos dadas, bem próximos para não deixar o calor ser expulso pelo frio da estação. Observada tudo com uma expressão impassível no rosto.

Um vulto se aproxima dele já arrumado e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e larga escura. Olhava para o mesmo casal animado sorridente, esbanjando alegria.

- Por que você fica irritado tão fácil só de ouvir a palavra _gay_?

Ryou virou o rosto para o convidado nada especial ao seu lado. Queria cuspir as palavras "Você ainda pergunta seu _GAY_? Quero te esganar, não se preocupe que o enterro vai ser lindo! ¬¬" ele se conteve. O humor negro do mais velho estava bem "descansado" e já eram umas duas da tarde. O loiro saiu andando e olhando para os pés, sentindo a chuva da noite passada molhar seus sapatos.

- Por que _você_ não fica irritado ouvindo essa palavra? - retrucou ríspido olhando para o chão nervoso, sim, de raiva.

- Hm... Porque eu não vejo nenhum problema nessa palavra, Ryou-chan... - respondeu em devaneios olhando para cima e com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco forrado por dentro com um tecido grosso.

- _-chan_? De novo isso...? - perguntou ele suspirando, em tom de desistência. - Keiichiro, você é anormal.

- Nop. Só não vejo problemas com a definição de homossexual. Nada de mais. - Keiichiro divagava um pouco, ainda olhando para cima, no topo das árvores quase sem folhas e vendo a fumaça branca de gás carbônico sair de sua boca.

As criancinhas passaram correndo e esbarraram nos dois, fazendo o mais alto cair sob o outro, não completamente. Um empurrão com pouca força graças a pouca idade dos adultos em miniatura. As calçadas pareciam encher-se de casais trocando carícias.

_A droga da primavera já não passou, não?_

- Ehm... Desculpa. - ele sorriu sem graça.

- _Não tem problema..._ - murmurou em resposta. Keiichiro suspirou puxando o ar.

- Hei, vamos tomar sorvete? - convidou o mais velho, avistando uma barraquinha ambulante montada.

- Mas tá frio ¬¬

-... Ah, vamos, Ryou!

- Eu não. Vai você se quiser pegar uma pneumonia. - e ele foi se sentar um banco do parque, próximo à barraca.

Keiichiro foi até a barraca com passos médios. Sem pressa e pagou os sorvetes de casquinha. As bolas gélidas cheias de gorduras e corantes artificiais irresistíveis em um dia quente de verão. Vendiam até no inverno para os aventureiros que arriscavam pegar uma gripe.

E um amontoado de açúcar foi estendido para o garoto no banco. Ele olhou para cima com uma cara de dúvida.

- Eu disse que não queria. - disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu sei. - o outro respondeu enquanto lambia a massa cremosa e cor-de-rosa sabor morango artificial. Ou qualquer uma dessas frutas vermelhas de gosto parecido, com apenas as plaquinhas de nome trocadas por outras a fim de parecerem mais exóticas. - Pega logo. - insistiu ainda segurando o doce de fácil derretimento.

Ryou suspirou pegando de uma vez o sorvete crocante com cobertura de chocolate. Transbordava um pouco pela beirada do cone. Passou a língua sentindo o gosto creme misturado com o falso chocolate. Ia direto para sua garganta.

- _"É parecido..."_ - pensou o adolescente com crise de identidade momentânea. Não admitiria que o sabor original era muito melhor. Que aquela imitação de doçura não podia ser comparada com a outra sensação. _Aquela_ sensação.

- Gostou? - perguntou Keiichiro fazendo os orbes azuis serem redirecionados ao encontro com os seus castanhos. Uma cor mais profunda que a da imitação do chocolate e mais escura do que a terra por secar do parque.

-... É. - disse ele menos frio do que o normal, sem desviar o olhar e com o cone em contado com os lábios.

Isso no meio do parque cheio de pessoas e com uma temperatura tão baixa que as pontas dos dedos enluvados insistiam em tremer. O assunto morreu. Keiichiro cansou de insistir em tentar manter um diálogo decente com Ryou. Era sempre cortado e ele sempre tentava continuar conversando. Preferiu calar-se até o outro tentar uma iniciativa de conversação. Pelo menos uma um pouco mais longa.

- Eu fico irritado porque não gosto do termo. - ele disse repentinamente fitando o nada.

- Hmm? - Keiichiro questionou com um som estranho. Já havia esquecido da pergunta não respondida, mas logo lembrou pelo tom irritado da voz do outro. Um irritado _muito fofo_. - Não gosta da palavra? - perguntou ele sem mostrar a boca, que se afundava na massa gelada.

- Não gosto e nem gostaria de ser chamado _assim_. - disse irritado o loiro que já mordia furioso a casquinha.

- _"Ele vai se sujar assim oo"_ - pensou Keiichiro, prestando mais atenção das ações do loiro do que nas palavras. Previa o que ele diria, mas sempre era legal vê-lo se irritando quando tocavam no assunto sexualidade. E ele sempre morria de rir vendo as reações explosivas do sempre tão calmo Shirogane, "Mr. Comportadinho e perfeito". - Qual o problema...? - meio perguntou sem pensar muito.

- O problema é que NÃO É NORMAL! - quase berrou o loiro juntando os dentes com força e conseguindo sujar o rosto de creme de morango.

O início de uma conversa simples e descontraída foi por água abaixo. E a pequena tentativa frustrada de não chamar atenção, pelo menos no final de semana, afundou com ela. Alguns indivíduos viraram para encarar os dois sentados no banco. Keiichiro olhou de esgueira para seu lado esquerdo, onde o loiro estava sentado. Ele parecia um pouco apavorado com todas as pessoas encarando-o.

_**P.O.V. Keiichiro**_

_Pelo visto ele ainda se importa de mais com o que os outros pensam..._

Keiichiro suspirou e levantou o queixo de Ryou, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos agora sérios. Ele sorriu meigo para o loiro ainda apavorado com as pessoas que continuavam olhando. Aos poucos os murmúrios começaram e alguns outros donos das encaradas continuaram seu caminho.

Ele aproximou o suficiente os dois rostos orientais para que os lábios roçassem delicadamente, dando um convite a um toque um pouco mais profundo. O convite não foi tão bem entendido, mas uma breve passagem da boca quente de Keiichiro por cima da de Ryou um pouco paralisada e fria fez com que o loiro se acalmasse um pouco.

_É... eu acho que estou mesmo gostando do Ryou..._

O Akasaka pensou rápido, sem se preocupar muito com a opinião alheia. Sua língua logo deslizou para dentro da boca do mais novo, pedindo passagem entre os dentes brancos e perfeitos do garoto. Ele se assustou um pouco com as ações do jovem de cabelos castanhos; em poucos minutos deixou sua boca ser invadida pela terceira vez. A distração fez o loiro esquecer rapidamente dos espectadores do parque. Estes também não passaram muito tempo apreciando a vista daqueles dois populares da escola tocando saliva.

Pensando pelo lado biológico da coisa, um beijo pode ser um ato muito nojento. Primeiro você encosta os lábios, uma das partes mais sensíveis do corpo; Depois você deixa a língua, que é um músculo sensitivo para o paladar, entrar dentro da sua própria boca; Quando você percebe a situação, no terceiro passo as duas pessoas trocam fluídos salivares... Isso quando não vêm outras substâncias do corpo junto.

É. De embrulhar o estômago.

**(N/A: Quando se tem um professor de biologia fanático e humanofóbico dá nisso ¬¬)**

Quem disse que as pessoas pensam nisso quando se beijam? Na hora não tem nada contra os princípios e pode-se dizer que é bem mágico. Isso é, se magia existisse. Pelo menos nesse universo ela não está presente. Em outras palavras, uma sensação muito boa preenche as duas pessoas de dentro para fora. E a temperatura aumenta. Claro, os cientistas também dão uma explicação lógica para isso, com todas as etapas até ilustradas se quiser.

Ryou segurava a manga comprida da blusa do rapaz de longos cabelos presos sem perceber. Os fios caiam nos olhos e cobriam um pouco a face rubra do garoto de azul. Ele sempre usava roupas azuis. Gostava daquela cor. Transmitia uma tranqüilidade profunda muito maior do que ele conseguiria produzir. Uma calma muito maior do que a cor de seus olhos claros.

- _Merda..._ - sussurrou filho do casal Shirogane.

-... - Keiichiro suspirou - Se não quer que eu faça isso é só falar que eu paro. - disse ele sem encará-lo olhando para sua mão onde segurava o final do sorvete, mas com um tom de voz firme. Ele olhou de esgueira para o melhor amigo de infância esperando sua resposta.

- E-... eu quero ir para a Inglaterra. - disse o garoto loiro olhando para o outro, parecendo mudar de assunto bruscamente.

- Hãnn? - fez que não entendeu o mais velho com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

* * *

Yaa !! Não me matem, por favor. T.T'

Eu tive um grande, grande, GRANDE bloqueio criativo e não conseguia escrever nada... nada mesmo. Tive até que apelar para ajuda de uma amiga minha, que por num acaso me enviou três reviews nessa fic Oo' Misahi Tiemi /o/ Arigatou pelos coments e mesmo você não tento conseguido me ajudar em porra nenhuma com idéias eu agradeço seu apoio moral xDD

Hm... eu tenho que agradecer todos que lêem e acompanham TMP - TPM se preferir u.u (xPP). Incluindo quem não envia review o.o mas eu agradeceria muito se o pessoal enviasse, sério, nem pra dizer que não gosta de yaoi e que prefere esses dois com mulheres. É, eu concordo que é um puta desperdício. Mas não culpo minha imaginação hiperativa por criar essa história. Se duvidar ela já está na metade. Depois começa uma temporada que afasta os dois um pouco de Tokyo e etc... E do ambiente escolar. Bléé... de desgraça na escola já bastamos nós '''¬¬

Ahhh! Muito obrigado você que leu até esse aviso feliz. E peço desculpas pelas náuseas que a descrição do beijo (humanofóbico xDD) pode ter lhes causado o.o' e não desistam de beijar só por isso u.u' só escovem os dentes direitinho e cuidem do hálito. HAUHAUAHUA !! Zoa.

É isso, jah ne

P.S.: Depois eu arrumo essa merda desses avisos que nunca ficam com a mesma formatação ¬¬ culpa do fanfiction...


End file.
